In My Arms
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: it's fifth year at hogwarts and a certain marauder starts getting feelings for a certain ginger haired witch. James/Lily
1. Just a Normal Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 1- Just a Normal Day at Hogwarts

Lily Evans was simply walking down the corridor on her way to potions class when James Potter and his gang came strutting around the corner. She propped her book up to her face, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Which was impossible being as they were the only people there.

"Hey Evans, missed you at the quidditch match yesterday. Were you hanging out with Snivellous again?" James bellowed though the hall.

She didn't answer. Just pretended she hadn't heard them and went back to reading. She was so close to the classroom that the smell of screwed up potions from last hour were already filling her nostrils. She was so close to getting away from the boys. She was about to turn into the door when James' muscular arm stopped her.

"Please James, I don't need this right now. We have a test today, remember?" She begged.

James just shot her a flirty smile. "Oh Evans, how 'bout me and you ditch the test and do something relaxing in the common room. If you get what I'm saying."

She gave him a look of disgust and ducked under his arm and into the classroom. She walked over next to her friend Severus Snape and plodded her book down hard on the desk.

"Oh, hi Lily." He greeted looking up from his book for only a moment.

Lily had met Severus a few years before she went away to Hogwarts. He had been sorted into Slytherin unlike her. She was a Gryffindor. Same as James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. The four goons of the school. They bullied Severus a lot. That's what annoyed her the most about the boys. Besides the constant flirting coming from James.

Professor Slugghorn stepped in then and greeted the class with his normal "Did you study?" James and Remus snickered at the thought of studying. Lily rolled her eyes at the two.

"You know the drill class. Today's test is on page 62. Good luck." Professor Slugghorn announced.

Lily flipped open her book and scanned the page with her index finger._ Cure for Boils, easy enough. _She thought to herself.

Severus was already started on the potion while she was still reading the ingredients list. She always wondered how he did things so fast, yet so accurate at the same time. For being such a jokester, James was impressively smart. Same with the other three boys. They all got great marks.

Severus was, of course, the first to finish. Slugghorn told him he could leave so he did. But not before whispering a goodbye and good luck to Lily. James noticed and glared at him.

_Stupid Snivellous, always talking to Lily as if she actually liked him. _James thought. _Little prick._ Lily got done next and she did the same as Severus.

She was a few feet from the common room when James came running up behind her. "Evans, you, me, quidditch party." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Come on Evans, you know you want to."

She stopped amd turned on her heal. "Listen to me James Potter. I don't and will not ever like you. So stop flirting with me 24/7 'cause it's never gonna work."

James snickered a little. "You'll want me one day Lily Evans. I know it."

She huffed and kept walking. Peter, Sirius, and Remus came up to him then.

"Eh Prongs, how'd you get out so early?" Peter asked swinging an arm around James' shoulder.

"Finished early. That way we can plan a new prank on Snivellous." He exclaimed. The boys hooted and hollered at the comment. They walzted into the common room. There was no one there so they just played around. Throwing_ Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans _at each other. With an additional playful curse every now and then.

Remus stopped for a moment when he caught sight of the calender in the corner.

"Moony, what's wong?" Sirius asked. Remus looked over at him for a few seconds then snapped back to the calender. "Is tonight the night?"

Remus nodded and gave a worried look towards his three friends. They all exchanged looks that went from joking to serious almost instantly.


	2. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 2- Quidditch Practice.

Lily was walking through the halls after a nice lunch in the great hall. Talking to Severus about some potions. They talked quite often. He was a great friend to her. There was a wooshing sound coming through the hall. They turned around to see four boys, on brooms, flying through the hallway. It wasn't just any four boys though.

When James realized it was Lily and Severus standing there he turned around and just floated near their heads. "Hey Evans, quidditch practice in an hour. Wanna watch a certain seeker play." He shot her a flrity wink and Severus glared at him.

"Oh James, You know it's been my dream to see you play. You always look so hot on a broom." She said sarcasticly. James just turned the broom and went off down the hallway with the rest of the boys.

"If you're not going because of me, you can go." Severus told her.

She smiled at the gesture. "No, really. I have much better things to do with my time."

She smiled and blushed a little. Severus had always had a crush on Lily. He hated that James was always flriting with her. He wanted her to be only his.

Lily bumped him on the shoulder playfully and started walking down the hall again. An hour later she looked out the window and saw James showing off for a few girls. She huffed, grabbed her jacket and stomped out to the quidditch pitch.

She got there and saw about five girls swooning as he did tricks on his broom. "Okay girls, beat it." The girls gave her a dirty look and shrugged away.

"Evans, you made it. You just couldn't stay away, could you?" James snickered.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said looking around at the tall stands. James noticed.

He stretched out his hand and lowered the broom. She looked at him confused. "Come on Evans, not afraid of flying, are you?"

"What? No." She lied. It was obvious and he lowedered the broom even more.

"I'm not gonna let you fall." He added. She looked at gave him an odd look and he smiled. "You can trust me Ev- Lily."

Lily was taken aback that he used her real name. He had been calling her Evans for years. As in five years. Lily thought for a second. Then she took his hand and swung one leg over the broom. "If I get hurt it's your fault."

He shrugged and took off into the air. Lily was in front so she wouldn't have to worry about falling off. James could feel her relax a little as they went longer on the ride.

After a few minutes he came down to the ground and let her off. "Did you have fun?"

She fixed her hair and nodded. "Thank you. It was surprisingly comforting to be up there with you." He smiled and looked at the ground. Lilt did the same before skipping over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "See you later." And then she was off towards the common room.

James smirked at the kiss. He could feel her lip gloss still on his cheek. He didn't wipe it off so he could show the boys.

Lily walked back to the common room smiling ear to ear. She had seen a different side of James today. A better side.


	3. Bullying Gone Bad

Chapter 3- Bullying Gone Bad

Lily was simply studying on her way to dinner when Peter came running down the hall yelling "Wait for me." It made Lily suspicus, so she followed him. She reached the hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room. She could hear the boys laughing. She thought they might be bullying Severus, so she followed their voices.

She got there and poor Seveus was on the ground with the four boys surronding him. "Oh come on you guys. Can't you just leave him alone for one day?"

They laughed. "Not really." James admitted.

"Figures. Come in Severus, let's go get something to eat." She suggested.

"Awh, isn't that sweet. Do you always have fifth year girls helping you out?" Sirius teased.

That pushed Severus over the edge. He never meant to call Lily what he did. It just slipted out. "No, especially mudbloods like her." He spat.

Lily was taken aback by what he said. Severus had never cared that she was muggleborn before. Severus immeaditly shut up after that. He had a huge crush on Lily. He never wanted to hurt her, ever.

"Fine, I'll just stay away from you." She ran off towards the common room. James looked furious. Not only with Severus, but with himself for letting him call her that.

James went running after her. The rest of the boys looked confused. They knew James fancied Lily a little. Every boy did. But they didn't think it was more than that.

Lily was crying in the common room. Wiping her eyes every few seconds. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"Lily." James walked in. She looked down at the floor not wanting him to see her cry. "I'm so sorry."

She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and stood up. "It's fine James, it wasn't your fault." She began to cry again. James hated seeing her like this. She didn't deserve it.

Seeing Lily cry made him realize just what he had been doing for the past five years. It hurt people. He thought they had just been jokes. But not to the people they were playing them on. He thought for a moment then decided that he shouldn't bully people anymore. It was wrong. And now he was mature enough to realize that.

He would've never thought Lily Evans, of all people, would effect him like this. Sure she was pretty, and sweet. But he never imagined he would fall for her.

"Lily, I really am sorry. I should've never been-"

"James stop, it wasn't your fault. I guess he had always thought of me that way. It just took him a while to realize it." She interupted.

James couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't going to start defending Severus but, he was almost positive Severus didn't think of her as a mudblood.

The rest of the boys walked in then. Lily went upstairs before they could see her.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "Nothing, absoloutly nothing." James shrugged upstairs. The rest of the boys just looked at one another totally confused. Did he like her or not. It was so hard to tell.

Lily didn't leave the common room the whole weekend. It hurt to loose your best friend. It was something she had never felt before. This type of pain. Pain of the heart.


	4. Asking Someone to the Ball

Chapter 4- Asking Someone to the Ball

All the fifth years gathered in the great hall for an "announcement" from headmaster Dumbledore. Severus couldn't even look at Lily. She was laughing with Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James. They had been trying to cheer her up for the past week. Nothing had worked until now.

"Attention students. Professor Mcgonagall is going to tell you our exciting news." Dumbledore announced.

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to the podeom. "This year the ministry has let us try something new. They are letting us have a ball for the fifth years only." She paused while all the girls talked with glee and the boys groaned. "Now, it is what they call a backwards ball. Which means the girls ask the boys to the dance." This didn't please the girls very much. "So, the theme is starry night, and it is on a full moon. So we will have the roof of the hall open so we can see the moon." Everyone found this cool except four boys.

After the anouncement they ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"We won't go either. If one of us isn't going we all aren't." James told the worried Remus.

"No, I'm not going because I'm a werewolf. You should go, have fun. Don't worry about me. This way everyone will be inside that night. No one will get hurt." He said.

The boys felt bad for him. Especially since he fancied a Hufflepuff girl. Now if she asked him he would have to say no.

The other three had to worry about getting a date. If a girl didn't ask them they would have to go stag. Of course every girl asked James. He said no to all of them. He was waiting for one girl. One ginger, 5'2, witch, by the name of Lily Marie Evans.

Lily was walking around on the grounds around 12 on the saturday before the dance. She hadn't gotten a date yet even though all the guys wanted to go with her.

It started raining so she ran to find some sort of cover. There was none. She stood there for a second then the rain stopped. She looked up to see a big red umbrella over her head.

She looked around curiously. She spotted a broom next to the umbrella. It was James holding it above her head.

"What are you doing?" She asked louder than normal because of the sound of the rain.

"Keeping you dry. It's good manners." He answered hopping off of his broom and getting under the umbrella with her. "There's a shed over there. He pointed to the broom closet."

They both ran into it and closed the umbrella. Lily shook out her air, and so did James. For a split second their eyes met. Her bright blue and his chocolate brown. An electric shock went through both of their bodies.

"How long do you think it's gonna rain?" Lily asked looking through some of the holes in the shed.

"I don't know. But we might as well make our time in here worth while." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Then her face turned a little serious. "James, I have to ask you something." His face lit up. He wasn't positive she was going to ask him to the ball but he was hoping. "Will you go to the ball with me?" She whispered.

He smiled. "What'd you say? I didn't hear you."

She knew he heard her and he was being his normal self. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Wait, what?" He joked getting closer to her.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" She screamed in his ear.

"God woman, did you have to yell. Man, you must be desperate." He smirkedd watching what her reactions would be.

"You were my last resort." She explained. That made James feel a little let down. That he was her last choice. He wanted to be her first choice. They both stood there awkwardly. Here was nothing to say.

"Yeah." James said. She looked confused at first then she smiled. It stopped raining then. They stepped out to see a big raindow over their heads.

Lily looked up at it, admiring its pretty colors. "Beautiful isn't it?"

James looked over at her, she was smiling ear to ear. "Yeah you are." She stopped smiling and looked at him seriously. "I mean it's beautiful, not you. I mean not that you aren't but..." He just lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Thank you. It was very smooth." She winked at him before walking off towards the castle. He smirked thinking about the days events. He was going to the dance with Lily. The girl every guy wanted to go with.


	5. Ball on a Full Moon

Chapter 5- Ball on a Full Moon

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She had curler her hair for the event. Something she had never done before. Her roomates said she looked beautiful though. Her dress was a pretty green and to the knee. It had and orange sash around her waist. There was three or four howls just as the moon rose. They though it was just part of the theme.

The four roomates walked down to the great hall together. Lily stayed behind and breathed in and out heavily. She finally stepped out and walked down the steps.

Sirius saw her first and bumped James in the arm. He turned around to see Lily waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

"Holy quidditch." He said before Sirius pushed him towards Lily. "H-hi Lily. Yo- you look lovely." He stuttered.

"Thank you. You look very handsom." She complimented.

"Well, I try." He joked, ruffling his hair. He held out his arm and she hoked hers in his. They walked into the great hall. The roof was open to show the pretty full moon. Everyone was looking up at it. There was another howl and it was starting to get creepy.

Professor McGonagall made a few anouncements before the band started to play. Like "Be respectful," and "There is punch in the back." James and Lily sat at one of the tables for a few minutes just drinking punch. Not really saying anything.

"Hey Lily, do you wanna get out of here? Just walk around outside or something." James suggested she nodded and they snuck out of the great hall.

They went through the back doors and took a walk in the small garden they had lit up for the night.

"You've been different the passed for weeks James. A good different." Lily commented.

James smiled at the ground then looked up at her. "Thank you. I've tried to be."

There was another howl but it seemed to be closer than the others. There was a heavy breathing sound coming from behind them. The breath was warm. They slowly turned around to see a werewolf standing a few feet away.

Lily was about to scream but James stopped her. "Lily, I want you to run back to the castle when I count to three." he whispered.

"And leave you here. Not a chance." She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "If you die, I'm dying too. We're Gryffindors remember."

He nodded and looked back at the werewolf. He held up his finger to symbol that he need a minute. "Moony, I know it's you in there. I know you can hear me. Just try to focus. Try."

Lily dropped his hand and stepped back. "That can't be- He wouldn't."

"Lily, calm down. Yes, it's Remus but you have to cool down." James coaxed. Lily wasn't listening, she screamed and ran down towards the ground keepers hut. The werewolf chased after her. "No, Lily!" He followed. "Remus stop!"

The werewolf and Lily were both out of sight. "Lily!" James screamed. She was nowhere to be found. He could hear Remus. It sounded like he was in the forbidden forest. But Lily was smart enough not to go in there. "Lily where are you?" The door of the hut began to shake rapidly. "Lily?"

He swung open the door and saw Lily, bloody on the floor and Remus was running out the back door and into the forest. "Lily, oh god please don't be dead. Lily!"

She made a moaning noise stating that she was alive. James picked her up and ran towards the school. He kicked open the school doors and Sirius was the first one to see them.

"James, is she?" Sirius aksed.

"No, I'm gonna take her to the infermary. You get a teacher and think of some story. We can't tell them about Remus." James ran towards the other side of the school.

Lily was completely still in his arms. He pushed through the doors. Madam Pomfrey was startled when she saw Lily.

"What happened deary?" She asked.

"I don't know. She told me she was going to the bathroom and the next thing I knew she was outside like this." James lied. Madam Pomfrey pointed towards a bed and layed Lily down. "Do you think she'll be alright, Madam Pomfrey?"

She shook her head and thought for a moment. checking Lily's cuts. "I'm not sure. We'll do our best."

Sirius came running in with most of the teachers. James explained to them the lie he made up. They all looked at the A+ student they all loved. She looked so helpless. So weak.

Severus ran in then. "Is Lily okay?"

James and Sirius glared at him. "We don't know yet." James answered. There was a single tear rolling down his face. He wiped it away before anyone could see.

It got to be late. The dance was over and everyone else had left the imfermary. Except James. Madam Pomfrey said he could stay a little longer. He watched Lily's chest gp up and down. He had never thought about how great it was to see her breathing, until now. She looked so peaceful but at the same time so dead looking. Like she was a zombie. The morning came around and James had fallen asleep next to Lily's bed.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter woke him up the next morning. Remus' eyes were red. It looked like he had been crying.

"I can't believe I did that to her. How could I?" Remus spoke aloud but to himself.

"No one blames you." James looked up at his friend. "And I know Lily won't. She'll fogive you. I know it."

The other boys agreed and watched Lily. She was slowly rolling onto her side. She now faced James. He looked at the make up still on her eyelids. She was so beautiful.

"Ja- Jame- Ja- James." She barely whispered. James looked at her with wide eyes. Lily said his name. _His _name. Not Severus. Not mom or dad. James.

The nurse heard her talk and immeaditly rushed over. "It's a good sign. I think she'll be just fine."

They all exhaled. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Espeacially Remus. 


	6. Asking Lily

Chapter 6- Asking Lily

James never left Lily's bedside. Only when he had to use the bathroom. Other than that, he never left. Madam Pomfrey even brought him his meals. She was getting much better since that night. She still hadn't become concious yet. But there were still good signs.

It had been a week, James was watching her breathe when her eyes slowly started to flicker open. He signaled Madam Pomfrey over and they both watched her intently. Her eyes popped open and she looked around confused.

"Lily, how do you feel?" James asked pushing some of her hair back with his hand.

She didn't answer at first. She just looked up at the too gawking eyes. "I don't know. I barely remember anything."

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?" Madam Pomfrey interigated.

She thought for a moment. "Being in the hut. Then the- the animal came in and that's when I went blank." She explained. She hadn't said werewolf because Remus would've been expelled once they found out.

"Animal, what animal dear?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"I don't know. It was dark." She lied, looking up at James. He gave her an encouraging smile. Madam Pomfrey left the infermary then to get the teachers.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter came running down the hall when they heard the news. "C'mon Wormtail. We've gotta get there before everyone else." Sirius bellowed to him. He picked up his pace to catch up with them.

They got into the infermary and Lily was sitting up talking to James. Most of the cuts and bruses were gone. Which made Remus feel a lot better.

She smiled when she saw them. Then her eyes fell on Remus and she shook from the memory. James notcied her discomfort and held her hand. She looked down at him and faked a smile.

"How you doin' Evans?" Sirius said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine. Madam Pomfrey said I can leave tomorrow." She explained the joyful news.

Remus was looking down at his feet and frowning. Lily saw this and grabbed his hand. "I'm not mad at you." She whispered.

He looked up at her surprised and smiled. "You should be. I could've ki-" He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"You weren't you then. I understand that. You shouldn't be ashamed." Lily told him rubbing his hand with her fingers.

He nodded and left the infermary. Lily knew he would never forgive himself. It made _her _feel bad.

Sirius and Peter didn't have much to say after that so they left. Lily left the next day and went back to her normal life.

She was walking down the hall a few weeks after she left the hospital. Little did she know James was following her. After a few minutes of hiding he ran up behind her. "Boo!" She jumped and almost wacked him with her charms book. "Woah, watch it with that thing. So, quidditch game today. You coming?"

She thought for a moment. "No." She started walking down the hall and he kept following.

"Why?" He pressed. She didn't answer, just kept strutting down the hall. He couldn't wait any longer. He gulped and cleared his troat. "Will you go out with me?" He yelled.

She stopped and turned around confused. "What did you just say?"

"Will you go out with me. On a date. Like a boyfriend, girlfriend type date." He repeated.

She looked stunned. But at the same time she barely had to think about her answer. "Yes." She smiled to herself. "See you at the game."

James was smiling ear to ear. He couldn't believe she said yes. He turned around on his heel and ran to go tell his friends.


	7. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 7- Kiss the Girl

Lily put on her Gryffindor scarf and headed down to the quidditch pitch. She hadn't been to a game in months. She loved quidditch, she just had been busy. It was a long walk down there but it was worth it. Especially since she was now dating the seeker.

She got there and saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter chatting in the corner before racing up the large stairwell.

Lily would've followed if she hadn't seen James first. He was on his broom and seemed to be talking to someone. Or some people. There was at least ten girls all flirting with him. And he was flirting back. As if Lily was just some chopped liver.

She left disgusted and angry at herself for even saying yes. She knew James had been a girant laddies man.

James saw her turned around and immeaditly hopped off his broom to follow her leaving the crowd of girls confused. "Lily wait." She just kept stomping back to the common room. "Lily just let me explain."

That was it. He had stepped on her last nerve. "Explain what? Explain that I will never be able to trust you. Explain how much of a man whore you are. Trust me, you don't need to explain."

He caught up with her so she would stop walking. "Those girls are always talking to me before the games. I don't actually like them." He explained.

She huffed and tried to get around him. He stopped her. "You know what James? You're always going to have girls who like you. And that's only going to make me jealous. So, let's just stop this little game. It's not worth it."

"What if I don't stop our little game?" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. "You know what James? You are the most arrogant, self-centered, jerk I know. So, we're done here. Hope we can still be friends." She ducked under his arm. But he caught her and spun her around to face him.

She looked in his brown eyes for a minute before he abrubtly kissed her. She was stiff for a minute before relaxing and kissing him back. He wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She snaked her hands into his hair. He pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I don't want to be done here." He whispered. She nodded before lightly pecking him on the lips.

He moved his hand from her waist and held hers. They pressed their foreheads together and just stood there for a few minutes.

James missed that days game and the whole team was furious. But he didn't care. Lily was more important to him.

When Severus heard the news a week later, he had been heartbroken. James and Lily had always been a possibity, but he never thought it would happen. Now that it had happened there was nothing he could do. Except try to break them up. And he had a few good ideas how.

James and Lily skipped into the common room after the terrible loss. They were holding hands and James ignored all the mean comments. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were smiling like idiots when they got over to them.

"I knew you two would end up together." Peter told them.

James rolled his eyes and they sat down next to the boys. They usually had parties after games. They also usually won. But with no seeker it was impossible.

James had gotten some hate for a few days, but Lily made them shut up with come backs like. "Say it again and you won't be able to talk for a year." And "Ha that's funny. Do you think Professor McGonagall will feel the same way?"

She was more sinister than James had thought. But only for her friends, or boyfriend.


	8. Severus has an Evil Side

Chapter 8- Severus has an Evil Side

Lily walked into the common room to find a girl in slytherin robes kissing someone. As soon as Lily walked in they stopped kissing. Then she saw the boys face. It was James. His hair was ruffled and messy. She stood there shocked and the girl, Narissa Black. Looked very pleased. Lily just left and walked towards the great hall.

"Lily, it's not what is looks like." James ran after her.

"Oh it's not. So you weren't just snogging Narissa." Lily snapped.

"Yes but that's not _exactly _what happened." He protested.

She gave him a disgusted look and strode off towards the hall. Leaving James heartbroken and alone.

Severus was nervously sitting in the common room waiting for Lily to pass by. He knew the sound of her boots stomping on the floor. He sat there for a few minutes listening carefully until he heard sniffles and the boots clashing against the floor.

He ran out and went after her. He found her sitting on the edge of the steps crying. He knew the only way to get her was to hurt her. It was hard. "Lily, are you alright." She turned around to see who it was. She sighed when she saw a half-smiling Severus.

"No, me and James broke up." She wiped her eyes.

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

She nodded and layed her head on his shoulder. "He was kissing another girl, Narissa Black. He told me it meant nothing. Yeah right." Severus smiled a little. His plan had worked. He didn't want to hurt Lily but he had to. "It's just, I think I'm in love with him."

That was something Severus hadn't expected. He looked down at her shocked. _She's in love with him._ He thought to himself. _ How can I do this to her. He didn't cheat. I made him cheat. _

"Lily," He whispered. She looked up at him pateintly. "I- I'm sorry about what happened." He lied. She went back to crying into his shoulder. He was about to tell her but he couldn't afford to loose her as a friend again.

After a few minutes she got up the courage to go back to the common room. She also had a plan to kill Narissa the next day.

Lily reached the common room and she saw the four boys in a circle. They all looked up at her. Except James, he couldn't do it. It hurt too bad.

After she got upstairs they went back to talking.

"I have to get her back. I need her." James told them. They all nodded and thought for a moment.

"You could do some romantic shit." Sirius mused.

He looked at him unimpressed. "You don't think I'm gonna try that. But she's not gonna budge. She saw me kissing someone else. She'll never forgive me."

"But you didn't cheat. _She _kissed _you._" Peter said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I love her and I broke her heart. What am I supossed to do? I need my Lily back."

Remus was still thinking. "I know. I'll invite her to the match and you can do something just for her. Like hold up a sign that says 'I love Lily' or something like that." He suggested.

James' lightbulb clicked then. "That's it!"

They all agreed and set their plan into action. Remus would ask Lily to watch the game with him as friends. Then James would do something extremely romantic and make her fall in love with him, again.


	9. Putting the Plan into Action

Chapter 9- Putting the Plan into Action

Remus waited for Lily to come out of Potions. He was casulally standing on the wall next to the door. When he heard the professor say "You can leave," he got ready to interigate her.

Lily was the first one out. She completely ignored Remus and walzted down towards the great hall.

"Hey Lily. I still feel really bad about what happened to you a few weeks ago, so I was wondering if you wanted to come see the quidditch match with me today. You know, as friends." He invited.

"I don't know Remus." She answered

"Please. I'll never forgive myself if you don't." He begged.

She thought for a moment. She would feel too gulity saying no. "Okay. But only because you asked me." He smiled and ran off to tell the boys their pan had worked. She smirked a little. She liked being friends with Remus.

Lily looked for Remus when she got to the field. He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped in shock and smiled when she saw it was him. "Hey Remus."

"Hi, wanna get our seats?" He asked. She nodded and followed him up the stairs to their high-in-the-sky seats. They sat there for a few minutes before the game started. They talked about their past and their families, personal things. It was nice.

Once the game started they mostly just cheered. Lily hadn't stood up. It was too hard seeing James. "Remus, I have to go. See you later." Lily whispered before turning to go down the long stairwell. James saw her leave and freaked. Their plan wouldn't work if she wasn't there to see it.

He forgot about the game and flew away towards the castle. He saw Lily walking towards the front doors. She looked like she was crying.

"Lily." James called. She turned around and wipped her eyes.

"James, what are you doing here? You have a game." She protested. He hopped off his broom and walked over to her.

"I don't care about one or two games. I care about you." He explained.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets. "What do you want?"

"I want you. You have to let me explain. I didn't kiss Narissa, she kissed me. I would never do that to you." He told her.

"I don't believe you." She said before turning around.

"Would you belive me if I told you I loved you?" James shouted.

She stopped and looked at him. "You don't love me."

"Umm yeah, I kind of do." He replied.

"No, you don't. You can't I'm-"

"Perfect." He finished her sentence. "At least to me."

Lily looked down at her feet and shook her head. "You cheated on me."

"No I didn't. Like I said, Narissa kissed me. I don't even find her attractive." James argued.

"I just can't." Lily answered. He walked a little bit closer to her.

"Yes you can." He whispered.

"You don't understand I-"

He kissed her. She immeaditly responded. She had missed the feeling of his lips against hers. They puelld apart and Lily's eyes were still closed. She licked her lips and smiled.

"I love you too." Lily opened her eyes and stared into his.

He smiled and kissed her again. Little did they know Peter, Remus, and Sirius had followed James and saw the whole thing.

"You go James!" Peter cheered.

Lily and James laughed and looked at the four boys. They were all smiling with glee.

"Welcome to The Marauders, Evans." Sirius welcomed. She looked at James confused. He just winked at her.

The boys ran over to the couple and gave them a huge hug. "Can't breathe." Lily finally said. The boys went back to the game and Sirius filled in for James. They won the match, and the quidditch cup.

James on the other hand was riding around with Lily. She had always loved being on a broom with James. Even though she was deathly afraid of flying. He had made her feel safe.

Before they had taken off though, he had whispered different things in her ear to comfort her. One thing was something Lily remembered for the rest of her life. "You'll always be safe _in my arms_"


End file.
